The invention relates to machines and methods for wrapping a load with a film of extendible synthetic plastic material. In particular, the invention relates to a movement system that is associated with a wrapping machine for moving operating units of the latter, for example, units for unwinding and prestretching the film, for gripping, cutting and welding the film, for labelling the load and/or the film, for printing the film, for inserting angular guards, etc. The invention also relates to a machine and a method for wrapping a load with an extendible film of synthetic plastic material.